Habitaciones Compartidas
by BitingRain
Summary: Ya sea un viaje por negocios o placer, Bakugou no deja de toparse con Todoroki, el hombre más molesto y atractivo de la tierra. Pero su cordura será puesta a prueba cuando por un error en el registro del hotel termina en una habitación con una puerta que comunica con la de Todoroki. Bakugou Katsuki x Todoroki Shoto


**Notas de Autor**

Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Horikoshi Kouhei.

Segunda entrada de la BakuTodo week vol. 2  
— 13 de agosto: Origami * Viajando * Afecto  
Tema escogido: Viajando

 **Habitaciones Compartidas**

1-El registro.

Todo parecía obra de una maldición de esas que te echan por mala gente. Esta estaba casi a nivel de cementerio indio. Habían pasado unos dos años desde aquel viaje a Kyushu. No recordaba la asignación puesto que era de recolección de datos y había venido como suplente; su agencia queriendo escarmentarlo por haber sido un poco más temerario de lo usual.

Todoroki había sido asignado como su compañero de habitación. Un cuarto estrecho de dos divisiones y un baño. Todoroki se quejaba de las colchonetas como una nenasa a pesar de ser conocido por sus costumbres de ricachón chapada a la antigua durmiendo en esos incómodos futones. Simplemente insufrible. Pero esa no era la peor parte. Podía ignorar unos cuantos quejidos del mimado mitad-mitad, lo que no podía ignorar eran todos los recovecos que se formaban en aquella trabajada espalda. Mirara por donde lo mirara, el tipo estaba hecho un monumento, tal vez por eso se creía con el derecho de soltar cada zoquetada por esa boquita tan bonita que tenia. Dos semanas en ese lugar y no le hizo absolutamente nada a ese pobre infeliz. Salió de allí con las bolas azules y demasiados suvenires para los ingratos de sus amigos y su madre.

Pero después de ese viaje, algo muy extraño debió haberle ocurrido al mundo, a la galaxia, o simplemente había sido absorbido por la dimensión desconocida. Cómo era posible que cada vez que salía de la ciudad, sea un viaje de trabajo o por el simple hecho que pudiese saborear algo tan burdo como vacaciones colectivas, ahí estaba el mitad-mitad bastardo; misma locación, mismo hotel, mismo piso y pasillo. Era de locos. Pero parecía ser el único afectado por ello; Todoroki no lo veía más que como una coincidencia bastante peculiar, a lo mejor el sujeto bicolor salía más de viaje que él y no se lo conseguía tan seguido. En su opinión esto era un terrorismo en contra de su integridad como persona.

¿Qué querían de él? Seriamente, ¿a qué se debía este fenómeno?

Estaban buscando romper su estirpe de hombre compuesto que todo ajeno a él le valía una mierda.

No sabía qué era más escalofriante, que si haber encontrado a Todoroki en la recepción del hotel con la cara de molestia que solo le dedicaría a un villano en el calor de una pelea, y al mismo tiempo a su padre, o el hecho de que no estaba extrañado de conseguírselo una vez más fuera del municipio.

Bakugou se quedó a un pie de este viendo cómo se fruncía las cejas del binario usuario. A lo mejor había un error en su reservación y tendría que irse. Si Dios pudiera ser tan generoso, sonreía malévolo. Si tan solo Todoroki pudiese largarse para así poder tener un control absoluto de sus hormonas.

—…cuando llegue el otro huésped ustedes podrán acordar mantener la puerta cerrada, así no tendrá inconvenientes— decía nerviosa la joven recepcionista.

Estaba claro que Shoto se estaba quejando de algo pero Bakugou solo asumía que la joven estaba así de nerviosa porque estaba deslumbrada por el macho alfa que tenía delante

— ¿Se me podría informar a qué hora llega este otro huésped? Quisiera arreglar este asunto antes de instalarme. —Shoto traía puesta una gorra negra, gafas oscuras y equipaje ligero, como una maldita estrella de Hollywood queriendo pasar un fin de semana en el anonimato; en cambio Katsuki que cargaba la misma pinta, lucia como cualquier sábado escalando en las montañas.

— La reservación estaba hecha para el medio día así que no debe tardar.

La estrella de cine fue a sentarse en el lobby con un aire de indignación total. Aprovechando la ausencia del otro, el rubio se apresuró a ser atendido, con suerte aquel bastardo no lo vería registrarse y podría ignorarlo por el resto del fin de semana.

Pero hoy no era un buen día ni para Todoroki, ni para él, menos para la pobre recepcionista. Cuando Bakugou fue informado de que había un error en su registro y debía estar en una habitación compartida en donde un total extraño tendría acceso a su habitación a través de una puerta, estaba que pegaba el grito al cielo. Al parecer habían sido ofertadas como habitaciones individuales pero las remodelaciones de aquellas habitaciones se habían retrasado. No era su puto problema, pensaba él.

— El huésped del cuarto contiguo ya está aquí y lo está esperando — decía mientras señalaba atrás a un hombre que se acercaba a la recepción. Alguien ya había salido a informarle a este sujeto que Bakugou había llegado.

Solo tenía que agarrar a este tipo bien y ponerle las tablas claras. Que no se le ocurriera nada gracioso como llegar a abrir aquella puerta o si quiera dirigirle la palabra cuando se encontraran saliendo o entrando a sus respectivos cuartos.

— ¿Bakugou? —inconfundible aquella voz profunda y melcochosa, que por si él fuera podría darle su ropa interior como tributo.

Maldita calentura del demonio, pero más importante, qué le pasaba al mundo, era su pegunta.

Con aquella cara de galancete se sacó las gafas como la doctora Sattler al ver por primera vez un dinosaurio en parque jurásico, como si Katsuki fuera algo grandioso y lo dejara sin habla, claro que Bakugou era todo eso y más. Tal vez estaba aliviado de que fuera Bakugou su compañero de habitación compartida y no un completo extraño. Lo triste era que él no se sentía para nada relajado con la idea.

Por supuesto era mejor un conocido ex compañero de escuela, casi amigo — aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta—que cualquier otro sujeto que se hubiera presentado, aunque estaba seguro que con una amenaza o dos habría tenido a quien sea bailando si quisiera.

Lo mejor era llevar aquello con la mayor calma posible. Despachó a la empleada asintiendo con una mirada escéptica, para que le quedara claro que sería la última vez que se alojaría en un hotel de quinta donde cometían errores tan idiotas como ese. Se paró justo al lado del modelo y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, a lo que este le obedeció casi de inmediato. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba atraer atención cuando se trataba de asuntos privados.

Cuando estuvieron parados en un pasillo apartado se quedarón ambos recargados de la pared observándose mutuamente. Bakugou buscándole lo que no se le ha perdido en esos ojos malditamente bellos. Todoroki lo veía con un una complacencia enfermiza, ¿tan aliviado estaba de tenerlo de compañero? Bueno, lo dejaría ser por el momento, él también podía ser un adulto. Al igual que con un extraño, le diría al mitad-mitad las reglas. Sus reglas.

Esto no era un viaje de amigos mucho menos de compañeros pro-héroes, así que no había necesidad de que se trataran. Primero que nada, debía analizar el terreno, si Todoroki estaba trabajando eso le ahorraría el trabajo de convertirse en un mata pasiones; sin embargo, si el venia buscando descanso como él, tal vez podía venderle la idea original, si vinieron solos, que se mantengan solos y lo más alejados posible el uno del otro. Bien. Eso haría.

Con una sonrisa simpática, si siniestra pudiera tener algo de simpática, se recargó aún más de la pared, acercándose al otro a modo de confidencia.

—Entonces, mitad-mitad, a qué se debe la ocasión, ¿estás aquí por negocios o por placer? — al grano. La media sonrisa se le congelaba.

Todoroki no parecía captar la atmosfera, o tal vez era demasiado ingenuo. Con un semblante relajado y algo más colorido que su usual apagado ser, trató de hacer la mímica de Bakugou y buscar lucir simpático. Acto triste pero se le aplaude el esfuerzo. Bueno, a quién engañaba, esa sonrisita le derretía por dentro.

— ¡Por placer, puedo decir! — Aquello termino por tumbarle definitivamente la excusa de sonrisa al rubio. Aquello le había pegado directo en la entrepierna. Y a pesar de ello, a reflejo colocó el careto más hastiado que tenía. Entrecejo forzado y hocico arrugado como si algo fétido hubiera inundado el ambiente, como si el simple hecho de que Todoroki hubiese pronunciado la palabra "placer" fuera objeto de desagrado y repulsión.

Habiendo captado el mensaje, el chico de ojos heterocromáticos se limitó a volver a portar aquella cara neutral y preguntar de vuelta a Bakugou el motivo de su viaje.

—Escucha, bastardo. Debes estar feliz por saber que no compartiras habitación con algún canalla que quisiera interferir con tu…estilo de vida. Créeme que tampoco estaba esperando pasar por este predicamento. — Decía aquello con un aire de lamento, pero sabía que no había ninguno en él— Pero seamos claros, no quiero tener que patear tu triste rabo si se te llega a cruzar la patética idea de intimar conmigo solo porque te sientas en la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Entiendo. — Decía casi a regañadientes. Conociendo demasiado bien al rubio como para no objetar a nada si no quería quedar en el lado malo del otro. En el fondo sabía que Bakugou le diría algo como eso.

—No es la primera vez que coincidimos en un hotel, así que ya debes estar acostumbrado, bueno eso era todo. Ni siquiera se te ocurra llamarme para cenar juntos. — terminó recuperando la postura para luego seguir su camino llevándose por el medio al más alto con un golpe al hombro.

Shoto podía recordar aquellas previas ocasiones en las que se había conseguido por casualidad con Bakugou en uno que otro viaje. Nunca se habían parado a hablar como lo estaban haciendo, normalmente el más bajo lo ignoraba de plano y él pretendía no haberlo visto, creyendo que le hacía un favor si estaba estresando por una asignación de trabajo. Muy pocas veces coincidían vacacionando ambos al mismo tiempo así que nunca buscó acercársele con alguna intención de "intimar" con él. En una ocasión llegó a ordenarle a la habitación un par de almuerzos y cenas, y uno que otro café, en caso de que estuviera exigiéndose demasiado y no estuviera cuidando de sus comidas, pero Bakugou nunca le agradeció por ello.

—No te preocupes, no voy a "interferir con tu…estilo de vida"…

El rubio reía internamente, parecía que había dejado a Todoroki bastante molesto allá atrás. A quién coño le importaba. Que se joda. Aquel maniquí podía ocultarlo muy bien pero sabía que lo había dejado bastante frustrado. Perfecto, seguro así mantendría su distancia. Esto era por el bien de todos, mierda, hasta lo hacía por el orden natural de las cosas. Nada bueno saldría de revolcarse con Todoroki Shoto, excepto claro, pasar un buen rato. Pero estaban bien las cosas como estaban. Ya había sido lo suficientemente fuerte las otras veces como para no sucumbir a la tentación.

Hablando seriamente, ¿tendrá si quiera Todoroki algún vigor extraordinario del que no haya tenido noticias? Seguro era un quedado, un obtuso. ¿Qué merito había allí?

Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, Todoroki Shoto era como un Monet, de lejos se veía bastante bien pero seguro bajo las sabanas no era más que un desastre sin remedio. Es mejor así, se decía.

Se veía tan caliente con esa mirada férrea e indiferente. Hubiera sido mejor hacerlo enojar más, ver más de aquella ira que le sentaba tan bien a esos ojos bicolores. No sabía cómo era en la cama este idiota pero la cabeza no tenía limites, se iba a masturbar esta noche con esa cara.

¿Era buena idea teniendo a Todoroki en el cuarto contiguo?

A la verga, si le molestaba que se pusiera tapones o sino que se cubriera con una almohada hasta asfixiarse. Como si le importara que aquel babieco le escuchara.

O mejor lo hacía en el baño…

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 **Notas Finales**

Otra más que se va a trabajos pendientes de la semana pero bueno al menos estoy cumpliendo con los días XD al menos son proyectos cortos así que está controlado. Gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic, espero seguir hasta el final con los proyectos de esta semana BakuTodo/TodoBaku. Para los que todavía no se han enterado, están a tiempo de participar. ¡Mucho amor para esta hermosa ship!

Publicare todos los trabajos de la BakuTodo week vol. 2 en AO3 y Wattpad bajo el mismo alias BitingRain


End file.
